<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143775">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SM Supernatural Investigators [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Empathy Era (NCT), Established Relationship, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Yuta, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Near Death Experiences, Self-Sacrifice, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Sicheng, Werewolf Winwin, Whump, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SM Supernatural Investigators [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887658</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:26 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Your parents?"</p><p>Sicheng looks up from where he's sitting on the couch looking at his phone to see Yuta and Taeyong not too far away having a conversation about something.<em>What about Yuta's parents?</em>He wondered.<em>I hope they don't mind if easedrop a bit.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>